Devil One Half
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: His mother missing. His reality shatered by a past and a brother he didn’t know. Now Ranma Saotome must accept his heritage and rise to show the power of the child of Sparda. (Pairing undecided) (Please review)


Devil 1/2

Chapter 1

Okay so, long time readers know my fear of the Ranma purests and irritation with a certain member of the DMC fan base. But with how much I like both of them. I figure mixing the two might help in spite of issues I've had in the past. So... let's kick it up!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In a void of flame and shadow walked a young man with black hair done in a pigtail who was clad in a res Chinese style shirt.

The young man walked through the void for several minutes before his eyes caught sight of something.

Standing within the flames was the vague visage of a well dressed man white white hair who had a long purple coat on.

The man gave off the most intimidating aura that the young man had ever felt. Yet at the same time, as the young man looked upon this being, he felt safe.

Just then, the older man was engulfed in a pillar of energy and in his place stood an exposing demon with large horns going down to his chest and he was holding an impossibly large demonic sword.

The young man and the demon stood before each other for several moments before the demon finally spoke as single word while reaching for the young man. "Dante."

Suddenly the young mans eyes shot open as he jolted up to look around the barren room that he shared with a fat bald man who was lying next to him.

The young man got up and put on his shirt before walking down stairs and out of the house he was staying in, not noticing a brounete girl with short hair down to her neck was watching him as he left.

The young man walked through the streets of Nerima before eventually arriving at a park, the entire time that name that the demon had spoke repeated in his mind.

'Who is Dante?' He asked himself just before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to se the bounete girl.

"Nabiki? What are you doing out this early? He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ranma." The girl replied in a cheeky tone before quickly dropping the smirk she had. "What's wrong?" She asked before the young man signaled for her to follow him to a nearby bench before he went on to explain his dream.

"And it's been going on like that for the last couple weeks." Ranma said.

"Do you think it means something?" Nabiki asked.

"Nabiki it's me. Strange crap usually has something more to it." Ranma said, gaining a giggle from Nabiki.

"You think this demon is gonna come after you?" Nabiki asked, knowing how things usualy went for Ranma.

"No. I don't think so. It feels more like..." Ranma began to say before he got a bad feeling and stood up.

"What is it?" Nabiki asked as she got up and Ranma moved his hand to position her.

"Stay behind me." Said before out of nowhere several horrifying black cloaked creatures carrying scythes appeared from a black black smoke.

The creatures hobble towards Ranma and Nabiki for several moments before Ranma adopted a fighting stance and three of them jumped.

Ranma was quick to meet the creatures in the air as kicked one in the face before grabbing the scythe of the second and jamming it in to the third ones throat. He then landed before kicking two more in the chest before turning to see that one had got past him and was going for Nabiki.

He quickly moved to the creature preformed a hard chop with both hands to its neck. This however left him open as three scythes went the through his back before he was lifted by the center one and being thrown twelve feet away.

Ranma lied there while the creatures began approaching Nabiki. Suddenly, the mark or a horned skull appeared where his neck met his back and began glowing red.

Nabiki backed up to the point she was touching the bench. Just then the blade of a large broadsword. Went through the face of the center creature before two more were cut vertically in half as they fell to reveal that Ranma was somehow okay despite the blades sticking out of him and he was holding a broadsword with a hand guard resebling a horned skull, a rib cage and a downward facing bone on either side. He wondered for a brief moment where this blade came from. But decided not to look a gift Horse in the mouth as he turned to face his enemies.

The remaining four creatures that were still standing ran for Ranma. In response, he stabbed the through stomach before moving it up throug it's face before he spun the sword around, decapitating two more and then tossing the sword up from behind his back and caught it before tomahawk chopping the last of them.

Ranma turned to Nabiki and walked towards her while the last of the blades fell out of him, the other two having fallen out during the fight. "You okay?" He asked.

"Me? You got stabbed!" Nabiki shouted, noticing that the wounds had already closed.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm okay either." Ranma said as he touched his chest.

"You won't be for much longer." A voice struggled to say as Ranma turned to see one of the creatures that had somehow survived and Ranma quickly walked to him before putting the blade of his sword to its throat.

"Why did you attack us?" Ranma said as he moved his sword further in.

"To confirm for my master who you are." The creature said.

"And who exactly is he?" Nabiki asked, gaining a chuckle from the creature.

"Maybe he should ask his whore mother." The creature said with a malicious tone as both Ranma and Nabiki' eyes to widen at the clear threat as Ranma sliced the creature's throat before he placed the sword on his back and began running as fast as he could.

Several minutes later Ranma came to a fairly large house and burst through the door.

"Mom? Mom!" He called as he began frantically searching, Nabiki arriving to aid him after a minute.

"Ranma! Over here!" Nabiki called as Ranma came running and she handed him a note.

[Come to America to find your mother. Watch the tape first.]

There was no name on the note. Just a picture of a jester.

Ranma skeptically picked up the tape and found and took it to the VCR to play it. Upon doing so he was met with the image of his mother, Nodoka Saotome.

"Ranma. If you're watching this, I'm either missing or I'm dead." Nodoka greeted sadly. "If I'm missing, then try to find me. But if I'm dead, everything falls to you. So it's time you knew the truth." She said, gaining a confused look from her son before she went on to turn his entire world on its head.

"There was a reason I let Gemma take you away from me all those years ago so I could go on my own journey. A journey to find your twin brother, Virgil. I lost track of him on the day that our family was destroyed. The day your real father, the Devil Knight Sparda, died." Nodoka said as Nabiki went wide eyed and looked down to Ranma, who himself looked like a Deer in the headlights.

"Your birth father. He was a great and honorable man. I first met him years ago when I was... Hehe... A different woman. We just fell in love and just a short time later, we were married and I had you two boys. That's when one of his enemies returned. He burned and destroyed our home. I had you with me at the time. I only found out that Virgil was alive after I had begun hiding with Genma. So I had to start looking for him. But if I can't anymore, it falls to you." She finished explaining as Ranma put his face in his hands, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by everything that he had just been told.

"There's one more thing." Nodoka said as Ranma looked back to the screen. "Your name. You were not born Ranma. Your father and I agreed that he would name our children the first time I gave birth and that included you. I changed your name after we went in to hiding." She said before revealing the final secret she had been keeping from her son. "Your name is Dante."

(Meanwhile in America)

A creature, much like the ones that attacked Ranma and Nabiki was running through an alleyway, seeming to be searching for someone. Suddenly, it's head exploded and he fell down as Nodoka came out of the shadows, holding a semi auto shotgun and clad in black combat gear.

Nodoka suddenly heard something and quickly putting her shotgun on her left shoulder and pulled a double barreled assault rifle with a thermal scope and a grenade launcher from her right and pointed it at eleven more creatures.

"Hm. I'm getting old." Used to be I would have taken you out before your henchmen." Nodoka laughed before being blasted in the back and falling down unconscious to show a bald man with a badly burned face.

"Well. You are only human." The bald man said with a smirk before he signaled for the creatures to carry her away.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I go, I'd like to ask you guys two things. First, would you rather me go strait DMC 3 in turns of Devil Arms or mix it up with others? Second, as stated in the description, the pairing is undecided. Who would you like Ranma to be paired with? Please answer in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
